


Katara's Christmas Party

by Papillonviolet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonviolet/pseuds/Papillonviolet
Summary: Y/N gets home early from work to get ready for Katara's Christmas party. Sokka tries to convince her to stay at home with him but he eventually gives in and they go anyway but his goal never changes.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Katara's Christmas Party

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the small republic city apartment Y/N shared with her boyfriend Sokka. It was small but plenty for the two of them, and Y/N had been given full responsibility of decorating. She had managed to leave work early and so decided to bake before he got home, he was always so excited when he came home to food. Today, however was different, as this was the last day of work before holidays. Everyone in republic city got an extra day off at the weekend which meant most people spent two nights in a row partying. Y/N planned on being one of those people. But first, she had to wait for her boyfriend to get home. Y/N slipped into the shower hoping to wash the smell of work off of herself. Just as she rinsed her hair she could hear Sokka calling from the living room. ‘I’m in here.’ 

After a moment she heard the bathroom door open.   
‘Ow theses are still hot.’ Sokka spoke a mouth full of food.   
‘What are you doing?’ Y/N chuckled, poking her head around the curtain to see her boyfriend half-dressed with a biscuit sticking out of his mouth, messy hair loose around his face.  
‘I thought I’d come to join you.’ He smirked as he finished the biscuit. Y/N just closed the curtain and continued her shower. After a couple of concerning thuds, Sokka finally climbed into the shower. Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer so his chest touched her back. She hummed in response resting her head back on his shoulder. Gently placing kisses along her shoulders he runs his hands up and down her stomach. She sighed before pulling away.  
‘No, none of that. We have to be at a party soon.’ Sokka whined a reply and spun her around before pushing his lips against hers. Y/N went along with it until he licked her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss. Laughing she pulled away. In response, Sokka grabbed her wrists and held them above her head pushing her against the wall of the shower leaning his forehead against hers. Cold invaded her back causing her to push forwards against him. ‘You’re so hot.’ He mumbled running his lips down her neck.   
‘Sokka we have to go.’ She groaned pushing him off.  
‘I’m sure my sister won’t mind if we’re a bit late.’   
‘But it’s rude, come on.’ Y/N stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel around her. Sokka stood in the shower for a while longer before turning it off.   
‘You’re such a tease.’ Whining he wrapped himself in a towel.  
‘No, I was taking a shower. You’re just horny.’ 

Y/N moved into their bedroom and began to get dressed.   
‘Because you were being all naked.’ He shot back.  
‘I was in the shower.’ Y/N repeated as he stepped into the bedroom rubbing his hair with a towel.  
‘Basically the same thing.’ She just shook her head and continued to get dressed as he finished drying and pulled on some trousers. Flopping on the bed beside her Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist. Y/N just turned on her hairdryer and continued as normal. ‘We will be leaving even if you’re not dressed.’ Sokka sighed and stood up pulling on a white long sleeve shirt to go with his black trousers.   
‘What should I do with my hair?’ The boy asked running a hand through his still messy hair. Y/N pondered him for a moment and turned the hairdryer off. ‘Just leave it like that?’ Sokka shrugged and headed back to the kitchen after more gingerbread. Once Y/N was ready she stepped out into the living room wearing a tight black dress.   
‘You look great. Sure we can’t stay here?’ He tried one more time but the only response he got this time was her throwing his shoes in his direction. 

When they finally arrived at Katara and Aangs apartment Sokka had already eaten a lot of the gingerbread but Y/N had managed to bring enough to give to Katara. Christmas music drifted through the closed door. Sokka knocked gently as Y/N ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his face. ‘You look good, I can’t wait to show you off to everyone.’ She spoke smiling.  
‘Thanks, I just want to hide you away. At our apartment. With the rest of this gingerbread.’ Just as she rolled her eyes the door opened to reveal a smiling Katara.   
‘Hey guys, so glad you could make it.’ Katara kissed each of their cheeks before accepting the box of biscuits. ‘Aang will make you a drink.’ Guiding them into the house Y/N’s nose was hit by the smell of pine and brandy. A glowing fire warmed the room. Toph was perched on a sofa next to Zuko, whilst Aang stood next to the minibar they had set up on a table. Sokka sat on the sofa opposite Toph and leant to talk to Aang about some drinks. Y/N followed Katara into the kitchen. ‘I can’t believe you’re still with my brother.’ Katara giggled taking plates on entrees out of the fridge.  
‘Haha, you say that like he’s difficult to put up with.’ She laughed munching on a carrot stick.  
‘I guess you’ve figured it out. Let’s take these through.’ 

An hour later all the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. Y/N was finishing her fourth drink and had no idea how many Sokka had had. She wabbled through the apartment after placing her cup down and stubbled into Zuko. ‘Oh hi, have you seen Sokka?’ Y/N managed to say without slurring.  
‘Yeah, he was in the Kitchen with Aang last I saw.’   
‘Thank youuuuu.’ She chimed before heading towards the kitchen. Just as Y/N took a step her ankle disagreed and she fell. Zuko grabbed her before she could hit the floor. ‘Woah thank you again, really thought I was going down.’ Laughing she was still holding on to the older man.   
‘Y/N, what are you doing?” Sokka spoke making her spin round and let go of the Firelord.   
‘Trying not to fall over again.’ She replied taking a step towards her boyfriend, who just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist. Burying his face in her hair he whispered. ‘Let’s get out of here.’ Gently he placed a kiss on her neck.   
‘But we’re at a party.’ She whined wrapping her arms around his neck. ‘We can’t abandon your sister.’   
‘I’m sure she won’t mind. I just want all these guys to stop looking at you like you’re a piece of meat, doesn’t help when you’re falling on them.’ Y/N laughed as he continued to whisper to her.  
‘We can’t just go home it’s Christmas eve.’   
‘Fine, come with me then.’ Sokka helped an inebriated Y/N into Katara and Aangs bedroom.

‘And now we’re hiding from the party.’ Y/N pouted sitting on the bed. Loud music could still be heard through the walls.   
‘No, we’re just taking a break from the party.’ He replied running a hand through his hair. Y/N couldn’t help but stare as he locked the door and sauntered over to her, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he did. Y/N gently bit her lip as Sokka climbed on top of her pushing her down into the soft mattress. She helped him out of his shirt as he trailed kisses up her neck.   
‘Wait what are you doing? This isn’t our house.’ She giggled softly pushing him in a half-hearted attempt to make him stop.   
‘I don’t care whose house this is, I just want everyone in it to know that you’re mine.’ Y/N started to laugh in response but the seriousness of the look he gave made her knees feel weak and a warmth spread through her. Cautiously he slid his rough hands up her thighs taking the dress up with it. In response, Y/N pushed her soft lips against his only encouraging him further. When he slides her underwear off of her hips a moan escaped Y/N’s lips causing his trousers to strain further. Y/N’s fingers worked quickly to slip off his trousers so she could take him in her hand. ‘You’re so hot.’ Sokka whispered huskily before pushing into her.

Katara walked past her bedroom to hear Y/N shouting when she realised it was dirty things about her brother she quickly left to the safety of the other side of her apartment. ‘Aang I think we’re going to need a new bed set.’ The water tribe girl commented as she passed her boyfriend.  
‘How come? I like our sheets.’ He replied looking confused.   
‘It would seem Sokka and Y/N do as well.’ Taking a sip of her drink, she wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis.


End file.
